


Rock 'n Roll

by snowynight



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dark Agenda, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Musicians, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By day they rock the world with music, by night with revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock 'n Roll

The strong bass of Colleen and the guitar of Misty excited the audience, while Danny's drum matched the song perfectly. There was an electrifying anticipation when Luke started to sing Throbbing Martyr In Da House. The audience clapped their hands, rose from their seat and sang loudly with Luke. Then Luke sang Black Hole and then the concert was brought to the climax with Flirting with Danger. The audience were totally immersed in the music. It was a great success.

Back to the back stage, Luke couldn't help but show some of the excitement. "Good work today."

"You too," Misty said, "The audience love your Flirting with Danger."

"Now back to the business. We have collected intel about the government armory, and I would like to go through the plan with all of you." Luke was all business and showed them a map. The others straightened their faces and started to discuss the plan.

"All right, time to go now," Luke said. The others nodded. Luke looked at the others and was grateful that he had these good friends to help. He was confident that though the prospect didn't look so good, they would one day bring down the dictator. It would happen in their lives.


End file.
